1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural foundations and more particularly pertains to a new plastic foundation system for quickly providing a structural foundation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of structural foundations is known in the prior art. More specifically, structural foundations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,139; U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,563; U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,579; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,201; U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,155; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,774; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,641; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,793; PCT Patent No. WO 93/11316; PCT Patent No. 88/01327; and European Patent No. 0 058 287.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plastic foundation system. The inventive device includes plastic components having heating elements selectively embedded within for fusing abutting portions of adjacent components.
In these respects, the plastic foundation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly providing a structural foundation.